Cretaceous Park
=Introduction= Jurassic Park: A New Beginning is a fanfiction by Dinosaurus1. It will be a fan-made novel. All JP/JW elements will be removed, with new and innovating concepts. The creatures that usually populate the films/novels will be replaced by their counterparts of the same family. A new way for the dinosaurs to come back is time travel. All of the characters from the films will be replaced. Characters Major Minor *Solarial Extraterestrial Technologies Control Unit (or SETCU) *Scientists *Solarial Extraterrestrial Technologies workers (or SET workers) *Zookeepers *Military *Paleontology Workers *Tourists Dinosaurs *''Note: All of the dinosaurs will all live in Hell Creek in this fanfiction. Due to this, the genera in the second row, with the exception of Dakotaraptor, will get a fictional Hell Creek counterpart in the third row. Example; Tarbosaurus Bataar will have a fictional Hell Creek Counterpart named Tarbosaurus Rex. Also, the dinosaur pictures in the gallery will not look like or be described as they are described in the fan fiction.'' Gallery Tarbosaurus Rex.png|Tarbosaurus Rex Dakotaraptor Steini.png|Dakotaraptor Steini Bravoceratops Cerasus.png|Bravoceratops Cerasus Charonosaurus Louisensis.jpeg|Charonosaurus Louisensis Supersaurus Goyus.jpeg|Supersaurus Goyus Siamosaurus Grandis.jpeg|Siamosaurus Grandis Dracovenator Lagus.jpeg|Dracovenator Lagus Beishanlong Giganticus.jpeg|Beishanlong Giganticus Sauroposeidon Zeusus.jpeg|Sauroposeidon Zeusus Sinocalliopteryx Americanus.png|Sinocalliopteryx Americanus Allkaruen Uetylamolus.jpeg|Allkaruen Uetylamolus Hainosaurus Scalus.jpeg|Hainosaurus Scalus Alaskacephale Coolus.jpeg|Alaskacephale Coolus Saurophaganax Megamaxis.jpeg|Saurophaganax Megamaxis Jiangjunosaurus Klaisus..jpeg|Jiangjunosaurus Klaisus Tarchia Toundis.png|Tarchia Toundis Gryposaurus Ornithiscus.jpeg|Gryposaurus Ornithiscus Graciliceratops Cladistus.jpeg|Graciliceratops Cladistus Jeholosaurus Maimoosus.png|Jeholosaurus Maimoosus Tanycolagreus Siodinsus.jpeg|Tanycolagreus Siodinsus Hybrids =Synopsis= The year was 2030. Renowned world class paleontologist Dr. Brian Guerrituez, companion Anna Yiotun, and companion Diego Lakoz are invited to see a fully functioning dinosaur theme park in Montana, the location of the Hell Creek Formation. Billionaire and capitalist Jerry Montagiez owns this theme park titled ''Mesozoic Park''. From there, Jerry introduces the group to certain dinosaurs such as the ''Tarbosaurus'', ''Dakotaraptor'', ''Sauroposeidon'', ''Alkaruen'', and others, and gives a comphrehensive essay on Solarial Extraterrestrial Technologies and its method, time travel, to collect the creatures. However, rival of Jerry Montagiez, Billionaire Ashley Capuleta, attempts to hijack Mesozoic Park and unlock its secrets, which may all end in disaster. =Story= *''Note: All of this is entirely fictional, and may contain inaccuracies'' *''Under construction'' Chapter 1 Segment 1 Darkness prevailed. Moonlight hit the grassland. Mountains shone at the moonlight. Quietness was at full volume. It was a peaceful night, with crickets chirping and clouds drifting in the night sky. Grass gently waved at the pushing of the soft wind. Stars glittered the night sky with soothing attitude. All was quiet in the grassland. Then an alarm was sounded. Spotlights scrambled around the landscape and night sky. An eerie, powerful and frightening roar sounded the landscape, rivaling the alarm's uproaring warning. Gunshots were fired and engines of helicopters began to roar. A few helicopters flew out into the star-glittered night sky, with spotlights and tranquilizer machine guns. *General (Radio): Have you found the breached organism, Solder B2r? *Soldier B2r: Negative, General. *General (Radio): Keep searching. It has got to be somewhere around the outer containment zone. Two other helicopters flew with the first one Soldier B2r is in. They were loaded with spotlights and tranquilizer machine guns. Gunshots were refilled, with flares being launched into the night sky, exploding with full brightness on where it is. Still no sign of a beast. *Soldier B2r: Keep launching these flares! That will help us find the monster! The disrupted night persisted, with this beast nowhere to be found. Helicopters, flares, alarms, gunfires, and spotlights all lit the sky with noise and light. *General (Radio): Watch your back. It has been reported that it can camouflage and fly with massive wings. It's hard to miss! *(another soldier over radio): How is it even possible for this thing to fly especially if it is an extremely heavy ther---'' Suddenly, a mouth filled with sharp teeth, mandibles, and a forked tongue swallowed whole a helicopter that the other soldier was on, releasing massive amounts of sparks, ash, and smoke into the sky. The monster then camouflaged again into the sparkly night. *Soldier B2r: ''SHOOT IT!!! General, we now have a sighting of the monster! Engage in machine gunnery! *General (Radio): Roger. Suddenly, massive machine guns came out from the bottom of the helicopter Soldier B2r was in. Large amounts of bullets and plasma came out, loaded into the machine gun. *Soldier B2r: Get ready to fire! ATTACK! Lasers and bullets shot out from the gun as the monster approached the helicopter. With its beak, it swooped by the helicopter, grabbing the gun and the helicopter with it. The gun was torn off, and the head of the helicopter was slammed by a flexible tail with a large club at the tip. *Soldier B2r: Come on..! Don't die yet! The helicopter managed to resile after the impact. *General (Radio): Soldier B2r! Are you there? Do you copy? *Soldier B2r: I copy, General... this monster is a major pain! Soon, 6 helicopters had Laser/Bullet Machine Guns, firing a the monster, but they all failed. The club striked one helicopter and sent it slamming into another, causing a major explosion. One helicopter's gun stroke into another helicopter, destroying it after the beast went behind the helicopter. That same helicopter shot at the remaining two helicopters after the monster went behind them. The final helicopter looked around at the dark, but star-sprinkled night. Then, a massive mouth came charging toward the last helicopter, dragging it around and flying away with it. A trail of smoke came from the destroyed helicopter in the monster's mouth. Then, an explosion. *Soldier B2r: My helicopter is the last remaining one in battle... launch the mini-nukes to capture this thing. I will proceed to land. Send two more helicopters. Soon, 3 of the balloon-shaped rockets launched from the ground, aiming at the monster. One was striked by the clubbed tail to one helicopter, causing a massive explosion, whereas the other rocket was going directly toward the monster, but the monster went behind the helicopter, and the rocket hit the helicopter, causing a large explosion. Soldier B2r: Come on... one more. Soon, the last rocket hit the ground, creating a small but nuke-like explosion, partially revealing the monster. Then, all whiteness occured. All white. Segment 2 The whiteness has now faded down to a brownish gold coloration, with tiny spots of grain. Tiny, tiny, tiny pieces of grain. Behind the sand was a white material with brown splotches. Then a brush came brushing away the grains to reveal a skull. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: Let’s brush this and that... to reveal yet another dinosaur fossil in the Sonoran Desert. Ehh, Diego? *Dr. Diego Lakoz: Yeah. Also, I wonder what species this is. Sonorasaurus? Sarahsaurus? Chindesaurus? *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: Guessing by the skull, I’d say Chindesaurus, a carnivore of Arizona. As the duo returned to their digging site with the bones of a Chindesaurus, they meet up with Anna Yiotun, with the fossils of other dinosaurs and prehistoric beasts, such as Sarahsaurus, Sonorasaurus, Coelophysis, Scutellosaurus, Massospondylus, Anchisaurus, Ammosaurus, and Revueltosaurus. *Dr. Anna Yiotun: Hey guys, how was your excavation point? *Dr. Diego Lakoz: Pretty great, Anna. We found a Chindesaurus, a herrerasaurid from the Triassic Period. *Dr. Anna Yiotun: Now, due to the last fossil species we needed to find, which was Chindesaurus, we can now leave our digsite and put them on display at the Acadia Ranch Museum. Come on guys. As the trio left to the Acadia Ranch Museum from the Sonoran Desert, they had their fossils with them, highly preserved. the Acadia Ranch Museum *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: So that is it for Soronasaurus, now lets move on to Chindesaurus. Chindesaurus is a genus of herrerasaurid dinosaur from the Triassic Period, about 235-210 million years ago. It is located in the Southwestern United States, primarily in Arizona in the Sonoran Desert. Its name means Ghost Lizard or Lizard in Chinde Point, in reference to its location in Chinde or from the Navajo word chindi, which means ghost. It can reach lengths of up to 2-2.3 meters or 6.6-7.5 feet long, half the height of a human, and estimates show that it probably weighed 50 kilograms or 110.2 pounds. The type species is Chindesaurus Bryansmalli. When the first specimen of this dinosaur was unearthed, it was nicknamed Gertie the Dinosaur, after the 1914 short film cartoon of the same name. One interesting fact about this dinosaur is that its fossils can be confused with the nomen dubium Caseosaurus, and so far, 6 specimens have been found, with 7 including the Caseosaurus. Out of all 6 specimens, only PEFO 10395 is the most complete, with 1 tooth, a partially complete neck vertebra, partially damaged back vertebrae, several rib fragments, two complete vertebrae from the hips, partial tail vertebrae, a chevron, several fragmentary hip bones, a complete left femur and a partial right femur, a fragmentary right tibia, and a right ankle bone. The classification of Chindesaurus has a rather bumpy history, of which at first it was thought to be a prosauropod in 1984. In 1994, it was regarded as a herrerasaurid. Finally in 2012, Chindesaurus was discovered to be a basal saurischian. It lived in the Chinle Formation, alongside many other bizarre species. And that is all that you know about Chindesaurus. of Applause *Dr. Anna Yiotun: Alrighty then, so that ends our tour, everyone! *Dr. Diego Lakoz: Any questions, before we go? *Person from Audience: Are you going to keep on going to more dig sites to research more dinosaurs, such as the Morrison? *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: The Morrison has so many sauropods that we cannot determine. *Person from Audience: Err... I know! How about the Hell Creek Formation? *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: Hmm... well, maybe. The audience gives a round of applause at the end of the presentation. Brian, Diego, and Anna all leave the stage. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: Have a good night everyone!' Segment 3 The trio made their way back into their apartment in Arizona. When they arrived, Brian starts to ponder about the paleontology principle of his modern era. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: So, the year is 2030, and literally all the technology we have has speeded up and greatly improved. I am an extremely important paleontologist, being the renowned World-Class Paleontologist everyone knows and loves. So, should we go to Hell Creek, Diego? *Dr. Diego Lakoz: Sure, but in a few months. It's now Summer, and we should probably relax. Y'know, chill off or something. *Dr. Anna Yiotun: Yeah, I agree with Diego. Why not? *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: A paleontologist never has to relax. Always making studies to further our understanding of prehistory. Suddenly, a knock on the trio's door sounded the room. *Dr. Diego Lakoz: It's open! *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: I'll get the door. As Brian opened the door, it revealed a man with a white beard, a top hat, and a nice tuxedo. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: Who are you? *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: Why, hello, Dr. Brian Guerrituez! Let me introduce you to myself. My name is Jerry Montagiez, and I am a Billionaire. I live in Montana. Also, I’m pretty sure you were the paleontologist that gave information on the... Chi-Che-Chinde... *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: Chindesaurus. A herrerasaurid from the Triassic Period. *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: Yes! Chindesaurus! Exactly! Now, since I am aware of your little discussion with that person from the audience, I am willing to invite you to one of my projects in Montana. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: Say... what’s this about? A project of yours in Montana? *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: Why yes, and since you are the most famous paleontologist around, I would love to have you visit my project for any inspections. Brian was not sure about Jerry’s invitation. *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: If you want, you can come in a week. I can guarantee it will be a huge thrill. With that sentence, Jerry left. Now what Brian was pondering about was to accept this man's invitation or not. But being a large paleontologist, he thought about it for the night. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez (to self): What does he have in that park? Dinosaurs? Well, to come think about it, maybe it's just a prank and it will be filled with fake dinosaurs instead. Or on the other hand, it will have genetically engineered dinosaurs? What type of technology could bring back dinosaurs? Genetic engineering? Fossil Seeing? Astro-Seeing? I honestly don't know. Looking through his agenda of dinosaur fossil sites, with his friends Diego and Anna, of the Kem Kem, Horshoe, and Flaming Cliffs, he thought that maybe he can go to this ‘project’. So he decided. Chapter 2 Segement 1 A large, white bus has passed through the grassland of Montana, with a large text that says “Solarial Extraterrestrial Technologies” in green with orange outline, with a subtitle that says “The future is in our hands”, with green with orange outline too. There were thick wires winded into bars for safety windows, to let in fresh air and see the realness of the plains without windows. Inside the bus was Brian Guerrituez, Jerry Montagiez, Anna Yiotun, Diego Lakoz, and several newcomers; Professor Francis Allerton, Klayton Fioriti, Ethan Liamos, Isabella Liamos, Palim Liamos, Ryan Laimos, and multiple tourists, with Beth Myon and Lucy Languin piloting the bus. *Ethan Liamos: I am so excited for this trip! *Isabella Liamos: The view is kinda nice, I guess. The grasslands look great and all... *Palim Liamos: Alright kids, stay safe and close to us okay? *Ryan Liamos: Yes, stay close together. *Both Ethan and Isabella Liamos: Yes, mom and dad. *Beth Myon: Alrightie, everyone, we should be arriving to our destination in about an hour now, so hold on. My copilot Lucy Languin will be going around giving out snacks to give you an entree. *Klayton Fioriti: I am honestly excited to see the species they cooked up in the place. Being critics ourselves, I'd say we can explore what this is and see why Jerry invited us, eh, Francis? *Professor Francis Allerton: ... we'll see, Klayton. We'll see. The focus turns on Brian and Jerry. *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: So, how's your trip going along, eh? Ya excited? *Diego Lakoz: I'm honestly excited to see what you are doing! It's awesome for Brian to take me and Anna along with him to this project and what you are up to. *Anna Yiotun: I couldn't say more. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: I only came here to see what you were up to with this "project". Seems shady to me. *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: (laughs) Oh, how you are going to enjoy it! Lucy Languin was walking around the bus, giving out snacks, Doritos and Coca-Cola. Ethan and Isabella both took each a Doritos and Coca-Cola. They really enjoyed the flavors. Brian was looking out of the bars, and to his left side, he saw what appeared to be a massive black crater, with smoke floating far into the sky. This has got his attention, with him thinking of how big this 'crater' is. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez (to self): How---what..? What is this? ..... This led him to ask Lucy Languin on what the 'crater' is. Lucy Languin responded with a relieving and solving, but slightly questionable answer. *Lucy Languin: Oh nothing! It's just a meteorite that struck this area. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: This big? And how long ago did this happen? *Lucy Languin: We have had meteorites strike in Montana before, such as the Meteorite Ingla in 2024, Meteorite Mashitaq in 2025, Meteorite Uqaa in 2028, and others between 2021-2030. So, this one's no different. This meteorite, however, has yet to be named. Oh yeah, and almost forgot, it was over a week ago. We were lucky, however, that this one didn't strike our project. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: Well, that's true. We did have meteorite strikes since 2020. As Brian slowly directed his suspicion turned attention away from the 'meteorite impact', the massive black crater with hints of smoke in the air is seen from the sky, to see just how big this 'meteorite impact' really is. Segment 2 The bus drove for 50 minutes straight in the sunny plains of Montana, with beautiful flowers, distant mountains, and prairies boundless throughout the sea of grass. The engine roaring the whole distance, with gasoline fueling and steam rising from the tubes, and the seats filled with our tourists. Brian was reviewing about his facts on dinosaurs and their way of lives, whereas Diego and Anna were napping on each other. The kids were playing their video games, with their parents texting their friends. Klayton and Francis were reading literature novels. Jerry was smiling, eagerly waiting to arrive to his project surprise. Beth and Lucy kept on driving. Finally, three minutes later, the bus arrived to its destination. *Beth Myon: Alright, everyone, we have finally reached our destination. The bus will stop slowly, so be secure, and when the bus stops, a door will automatically open to your right side at the very front, and when you exit, please watch your step. Everyone left their seats and dropped out of the bus, one by one. Finally, they were here. *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: Now, let me be the Tour Guide, alongside a few other friends I have on the inside. First off, have you ever seen a dinosaur, anyone? This caught Brian's attention, making him think that this 'project' has to do with dinosaurs. But how? *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: Come with me, everyone. Beth Myon and Lucy Languin will be my co-tour leaders. The tourists entered this massive building, with a large glass door at the front. They all entered this building, oblivious of what awaits them. The tourists entered the door, with Brian, Beth, and Lucy leading all of them into the building. The entire place seemed to be really futuristic-looking, with glass panels, large Television Computer Systems that play videos saying “Welcome to Solarial Extraterrestrial Technologies Inc.” hanging from the roof, and great, shiny look. It seemed like a place where all the most innovating and far-reached ideas and concepts imaginable came to life; Space travel, Robotics, Genetics, Medicality, Astronomy, Teleportation, and so much more. Inside, there was a tube outside that connected to this massive greenhouse filled with flora of all species of plants. There was a large exhibit featuring a giant space rocket. A test track outside. A massive pool outside that is used to train ready-to-be-astronauts to get used to anti-gravity. An exhibit of a Patagotitan fossil, just above the tourists. It was all just so overwhelming. *Professor Francis Allerton: Say... nice room you have here. Especially with that rocket and Patagotitan fossil toss-in here. Hmmph, real cool this is. *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: Oh, Tourist Francis, all of this that I own is why I am a billionaire in the first place. Hehehe... *Professor Francis Allerton: Yes, giggle. I don’t care. Jerry led the tourists into a large indoor room, with what seems to be a massive steel circle that expands into a wormhole that leads into the wall. There was a space shuttle that seems to fit all of the tourists, and there was a hole in the wall that was the size of the space shuttle, which seemed to fit the shuttle into that hole. Everyone was curious at the thing. Multiple workers were checking the machine for any glitches, cracks, or other damage. *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: Presenting to you, the Solarial Extraterrestrial Technologies's Montagiez Time Void Traveler TX2000. The most powerful, cutting-edge technology at its possible best as of yet. Oh yes, and did I say that this part which you see before you is just part of the machine? *Klayton Fioriti: So, I'm curious: What is this, what is the rest of your machine, and your demonstration of the project that you are about to show us. *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: Oh, we'll get to that later. Hop aboard, lads! As everyone got into the shuttle, they strapped their seat belts in and prepared for the ride. *Ethan Liamos: Wow, are we seriously going on a time machine? Cool! *Isabella Liamos: This is going to be so awesome! As the steel circle started to form into a wormhole, leading to the hole in the wall with what seems on the inside to be a glowing dim and flashes of bright blue, everyone held on. *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: Prepare yourselves... for a ride of a lifetime. Let 'er rip, boys! The shuttle was sent flying through the steel wormhole and into the wall, into the mysterious blue element behind the wall. Streaks of light were everywhere outside of the glass roof of the shuttle. The shuttle was flashing into this ball of a bright whitish blue with several streaks of gas lightning coming out from it, with several power tubes connected to this orb. The shuttle went directly into this orb, launching with momentum and gaining speed. Faster and faster it went, and finally, all whiteness occured. The shuttle was a long line that fled to another white panel that led them into more whiteness. *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: We are heading for Hell Creek, 66 Million Years Ago. As the shuttle flashed through the white panel, all whitness occured. With the whiteness slowly fading away, foliage, light blue skies with a tint of yellowish brown, and clouds can be seen through the whiteness. *Anna Yiotun: Where are we, Jerry? *Diego Lakoz: Seems like a jungle to me. *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: Not just a jungle, but rather a prehistoric jungle. We will now land for demonstration. The shuttle was zooming through the brown-yellow sky with a junglish atmosphere and vibe. Tall trees, clouds, and fresh grass was absolutely everywhere, some of the trees seemingly reaching up to heights of up to 50-80 feet tall or so. The clouds were white, shaped into several figures that the tourists imagined as something. The sky suggests that it is morning, due to the yellowish brown tint in the light blue sky. It was a beautiful sight. A lovely, relaxing, and peaceful sight. *Beth Myon: We are now going to land 250 miles from here. Hang on, everyone! The shuttle speeded up to 250 miles per hour, and in just a second, the shuttle stopped, and slowly lowered towards the ground. The place they were about to land was a futuristic-looking facility with solar panels on the side. It looked more like an airport mixed in with a military base, only all white with occasional yellow, red, and blue stripes. The shuttle landed on a helipad. As the shuttle turned off at landing, the door opened, letting in a sweaty, hot air into the shuttle. *Lucy Languin: You can now drop off of the shuttle, and you can now follow us throughout the tour. Give Jerry Montagiez a hand for the amazing ride! The majority gave a round of applause to Jerry for the shuttle ride. *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: Why thank you Lucy. Now, onto the demonstration... Welcome to the mystical Hell Creek Formation, from 66 Million Years Ago! The lush jungle, the wildlife, the skies; Oh, it's a wonderful day in the past! Follow me, everyone, to our base. The group followed Jerry, Beth, and Lucy into the building on a metal track with iron bars on the side. During the walk, Ethan saw a small lizard on a leaf on a plant about his size with bright colors, ranging from a bright red with a dark blue back with white circles on the middle with red spots in the middle, with red arms and legs and blue hands and feet. It was 1 foot long. He was curious. *Ethan Liamos: Hey, what's this lizard? Brian Guerrituez replied to the 12-year old's question. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: That, kid, is an Obamadon. The smallest lizard in this formation. The lizard climbed down the plant and scuttled away into the ground. Ethan giggled. There was a pond filled with turtles, salamanders, and birds. The birds looked a little like seagulls, only with black backs and wings, white feathers, orange, featherless legs, an orange bill with a white encircling and a black at the tip. There were three different types of turtles in the pond; one looked like a land turtle with a flat shell, another looked like a soft-shell turtle, and the last looked like a sea turtle. The salamanders were a black with red gill fins, but they were really big, as big as a Giant Salamander. *Ethan Liamos: What are these creatures in that pond? *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: The birds are the currently unnamed Bone Butte Bird, the land turtle with a flat shell is Basilemys, the soft-shell turtle is Axestemys, the sea turtle is a Toxochelys, and the large salamander is a Habrosaurus. Soon, more large lizards, crocodylomorphs, sauropsids, and sharks in the lakes populated the meadow in front of the jungle foliage. The lizards looked like Gila Monsters, whereas the crocodilians were different colors; some were green with black square spots all over the body, looking like the coloration of crocodiles, others were dim red with black markings on the back, and some were grey and smaller than the larger green ones. The sharks were a brown body with black fin tips with spines on the front of the fins. Also, there were sauropsids that looked like gharials. *Isabella Liamos: What are these reptiles? The lizards look like Gila Monsters. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: So the Gila-Monster looking-like lizards are Palaeosaniwa, a relative of moniter lizards and, in fact, Gila Monsters. The green crocodilians with black square spots are Borealosuchus, the grey ones are Brachychampsa, the dim red ones are Thoracosaurus, the sharks are Lonchidion, and the sauropsids that looks like gharials are Champsosaurus. *Lucy Languin: Nice info, Dr. Brian. *Beth Myon: Just to give you facts on Hell Creek. The Hell Creek Formation is a fossil-bearing formation from the Maastrichtian era in the Late Cretaceous Period. It was right before the K-T Mass Extinction. The weather of Hell Creek is very humid and there was never a cold season, which is proved by the presence of crocodilians and palm trees. Cycads, leafy trees, angiosperms, conifers, grass, ferns, and moss all populate and decorate this wonderful environment. Animals like Casterolimulus, Brodavis, Meniscoessus, Didelphodon, Chamops, and more all lived here. The Hell Creek Formation is intensively and rigorously studied upon, with new discoveries being made almost every day. What's more is that the Hell Creek is a popular digsite, and is the center of our project. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: Nice information on Hell Creek and all, which frankly, I would have said it myself, but what is with this 'project'? *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: We will see on the inside, Dr. Brian, when we get back to the modern times. And so, the group went inside the building. Inside, they saw a huge portal which led them back into the modern world. *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: Alright, everyone, so that ends our Hell Creek demonstration, now let's get back to the real world and meet up with someone special, shall we? The group went into the portal, traveling them back into modern times. As the portal traveled them back, they ended up in the same building, but in a different location; a military base. As Jerry walked up to two human figures, they greeted him with pleasure. *Klayton Fioriti: And what's those two other people? *Beth Myon: Oh, those are my and Lucy's replacements; we need to get back to work. *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: Ladies and gentleman, meet my two other friends; General Tanl and B2r! The tourists are then introduced to a general commander and what seems to be an anthropomorphic robot. *General: Why hello, tourists! I am the General, and this is my soldier, B2r. *Soldier B2r: Greetings, tourists! You are welcome to this area and the project for visitation. I am Soldier B2rJkltY390sNTERJB3Y8P9EWEGLJB, Mechanical Robot Soldier, Tour Leader, and Military Fighter, or you can call me B2r for short. B2r was a mechanical, anthropomorphic animatronic robot with a sentient mind. He was as tall as a man, but was really heavy. His body shape looked like that of a masculine man with large-beefed-up muscles, only more robotic looking. He had dim goldish yellow metal for skin, a blackish grey top which shadows his eye orbit, has a dim blue eye in the center of his face, a black screen on his mouth area which represents a shady blue mouth, has reddish rockets on his back, two cannons on his back which launched floating circular robots with miniguns, sports a square metal plate on his chest which says "S.E.T.", has two robotic arms, which were painted orange on top, with the yellow on the bottom, each with 5 fingers, just like a person's, and has bulky, mechanical feet with three toes. *Professor Francis Allerton: Hmmm... a robot. Now this is semi-impressive, but not exactly impressive. Seems ridiculous to me. *Klayton Fioriti: Woah, this is pretty cool. But that time travel thing was better. *Jerry Montagiez: Come along lads, to finish our tour. So, they all hopped onto a tourist jeep, and drove off to finish the base tour. It was quite a drive, about 20 minutes or so, that the characters were patient to see Jerry's project and what it was about. However, the tourists have finally arrived. The entrance was quite far away, about 10 miles or so, and the tourists looked bored. They stopped by a road, with a massive plains on the right side of the tourist jeep, and a massive lake with mountains in the background with large figures on the left side, although the tourists looked mainly at the open plains on the right side. However, Jerry, General, and B2r were looking at the right side, at the lake. Jerry had binoculars, to help him look for something. *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: Oh, I know that thing is somewhere to shown in front of the tourists... oh wait... found it... now let's wait for the tourists to notice it..... Just then, a silent, low-frequency rumble was felt through the ground. Something was coming. Brian felt the rumble, and slowly turned his head to the left. Just as he saw what Jerry was seeing, he almost instantly lifted his head up in total shock and unbelief, moved to the left side of the vehicle, and looked up. What he saw was simply beyond belief. *Anna Yiotun: What is Brian doing? Why is he moving to the left side? *Diego Lakoz: I don't know... Just then, Anna and Diego, too, saw what Brian was looking at, and were shocked at it. *Anna Yiotun (to self): ..?!... *Diego Lakoz: OH MY GOODNESS!!! Soon, Francis and Klayton saw the thing, and they all lifted from their chairs to see it. Ethan and Isabella reacted no different. *Ethan Liamos: Mommy, daddy, look! *Isabella Liamos: Oh my god... it’s beautiful... The parents saw the beast and came with their kids. Soon, all of the tourists looked at the beast. Brian, Anna, and Klayton all came down from their tourist jeep, and looked at the beast. What the tourists saw was simply beyond words. A massive leg came branching down to the ground, ending with the ground shaking. The leg was far too big to even fit in the eyes of the tour. It was moving really slow, due to the immense weight. Slow, but loud rumbles vibrated the landscape, the jeep, and the plains. Brian looked up to see an extremely long neck which all leads up to a head with an elongated snout, looking up all over the landscape. Brian was amazed by this. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: Sauroposeidon Zeusus. The giant 100-foot tall, 300-feet long sauropod of Hell Creek. The lumbering giant was scooping its head for trees, looking to dine on the leaves of trees. Jerry finally revealed the name of his project. *Billionaire Jerry Montagiez: Welcome... to Mesozoic Park. Jerry gave them the view around Sauropod Valley, seeing some Supersaurus Goyus, watering themselves in the lake. The beautiful 200-foot long diplodocids brought the awe, wonder, and soul to the tourists, with their 5 head horns glaring through the sunlight, their large 5-row spines across their back glimmering at the shining, and their bluish green 100-foot long whip-like tails raising into the air, shining like a star. The Sauroposeidon Zeusus, being the companion of these velvet green spiny sauropods, captured the attention and heart of the tourists no differently. It truly was a beautiful and natural sight, seeing these beasts that easily dwarf people into the size of ants being what they are; grazing, bathing in water, and simply minding their own business. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: So that’s how you have dinosaurs in your park... through time travel. *Professor Francis Allerton: At first, I honestly thought that Time-Travel and a robot was ridiculous and unimpressive, but this... this is impressive. In fact, overwhelmingly impressive, I say. Nice sauropods. *Isabella Liamos: Can I stay, please? I want to see these dinosaurs for longer, to... err... capture their beauty? *Palim Liamos: Of course, you can, sweetheart, but just remember to stay with Ethan and a few other people, alright, while me and your father go on to finish the tour, alright? We’ll pick you up later. *Ethan Liamos: Alright. I’ll stay with my sister. I love dinosaurs anyways, and I wanted to see them anyways. So yeah. *Anna Yiotun: I'll stay with the kids, so trust me. *Soldier B2r: I will stay with you, too, to give some facts. General can come along with you to see even further on how we bring back the dinosaurs we have in Mesozoic Park. So Isabella, Ethan, Anna, and B2r stays in Sauropod Valley. The rest hopped into the tour jeep and drove straight to the Innovational Genetics Science Center. Segment 3 So as the remaining group went to the Innovational Genetics Science Center, Brian expresses his like for the dinosaur theme park. *Dr. Brian Guerrituez: I really gotta say, I am truly impressed by all of this.' *Professor Francis Allerton: I'm with you on this one, since it does have some of the creatures in the Hell Creek. I mean, this is flat-out outstanding, using Time-Travel to collect dinosaurs? It's amazing! The tourists entered the building, seeing a massive technology center.